Psychic Trooper
Psychic Troopers are gifted individuals capable of dominating the minds of other units. They are available to ErrorLandia once one of the Brigade’s Research Centers are infiltrated. History They were once used by the Psycho Brigade until being replaced by the much more brutal Psychos. No longer needing them, the apprentice Psychics were locked away in their dangerous prisons so they cannot use their powers to support others. However, what they didn’t anticipate was that they grew in power the longer they lived, and would occasionally manipulate their captors, even if for a while. However, ErrorLandia has had some run-ins with the Brigade since the Conquest of Delteros, and had even raided a few of their outposts and dangerous prisons. Continuing with the theme of freeing prisoners so that they may fight for their rescuers, they were released from cells to help them fight off the guards in their dangerous prisons, and they proved to be invaluable at causing untold amounts of chaos behind enemy lines. These individuals are very scarce, however, and equipping them is easier said than done. Their brains are connected to an experimental psychic apparatus on their back which accelerates their thought processes yet keeps it in check. Usage Psychic Troopers introduce an entirely new battle strategy to ErrorLandia, especially against the Brigade who are already brutal enemies. They function similarly to Yuri Clones or Psi-Corps Troopers except they additionally use their psychokinetic powers to lightly float above the ground, making them amphibious. In addition, they can release a powerful blast of psychic energy to protect themselves against scouting units such as attack dogs. This means that, unlike Psi-Corps Troopers, they have a means of defending themselves, so they are no longer as vulnerable to Terror Drones, Attack Dogs, basic infantry, and IFVs especially. They have to have some sort of weakness, however, and part of it comes with their speed. Though they effectively ignore gravity, it requires intense concentration to be able to accomplish it, especially if they need to mind-control an enemy in the middle of doing so. In addition, they don’t wear ballistic armor and instead wear these heavy robes that conceal most of their body. For whatever reason, they feel safer within these rather than actual body armor, but hey, its only a matter of preference. Quotes Created * My mind is prepared. * You wanted me, here I am. Selected * The power of the mind is absolute. * Your wish? * I know your thoughts. * Psychic on standby. * Heaven’s net is wide, yet catches very little. * Tell me your deepest desires. Ordered to move * It’s all in the mind. * Yes, I know. * Of course, friend. * I will go. * I don’t need transport for this. Ordered to attack * Come to me, my child. * Look deeply into my eyes. * His mind is weak. * He will join us. * Assuming direct control... Under fire * I did not forsee this! * A mind is a terrible thing to waste! * You cannot even conceive of the power I wield! Category:Elite Infantry Category:Stolen Tech